User blog:Ccarbe6062/The Grinch vs Frosty the Snowman. Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons Christmas Special
CAST Frenzy as Frosty the Snowman Stofferex as The Grinch Zander Peers, SkeepTieel, Leannaire, and Vincent Otake as Intro singers Matthew Thomas and Frenzy as outro singers LYRICS EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CARTOONS THE GRINCH VERSUS FROSTY THE SNOWMAN BEGIN! Frosty the Snowman: Hello there Grinch, as you know, with kids, I really like to play But in this battle, for you, it won't be a very happy birthday So get ready for a snowball fight, I got friends on my back The only one that has your back is the dog you abuse, Max Don't you dare try to steal the win from this happy jolly soul, 'cause if you do I'll have no choice but drop these hard bags of coal on top of you Your chance to win is like your heart, 2 sizes too small So learn to respect the Who's of Whoville, they cause no trouble afterall The Grinch: All the noise, noise, noise coming from your mouth, it's so annoyingI actually thought my opponent could have good rhymes, but their disappointing All these kids playing with their toys, to me, it's just poison Better call me Summer Wheeze, just watch, you will be boiling From these lyrical criminal disses much better than a Christmas miracle Yours are pitiful and unbearable, even for a snowman that's so spherical Now let's make a new story, it's called How the Grinch Defeated Frosty After that is done, I'll be on a mission to steal trees and dollies Frosty the Snowman: Wait a minute Grinchy, I don't remember this being the spirit of Christmas No reason to be on the naughty list, you could just celebrate with all the kids I recommend a Dr. Seuss who can recover your heart so tiny Time to Carrey out this sellout with the lines I got so mighty The Grinch: What did you say? Sorry, I can't hear you from all these presents I'm stealing I'm revealing that I'm beating this so called classic that won't need healing Lemme show you the 3 reasons on why your popularity sunk Your specials STINK, your sequel STANK, and all your rhymes straight up STUNK Frosty the Snowman: Why do you gotta be a mean one Mr. Grinch? No reason to be rude You could've act like a nice guy, but instead, you act like Scrooge! So just look into your heart, and realize that this is just not right and have a Merry Christmas, along with a good night! The Grinch: Riding to the top, ready to wreck these presents up now Dropping bars in this battle like how I’ll drop this sleigh like POW! Time to hear the Who’s tears, after they saw they’ve been robbed Wait a minute, I don’t hear any crying, why didn’t they sob? Their just singing their Christmas song, is there something I’m missing? Maybe Christmas doesn't come exactly from a store, I’m guessing My goodness, what have I done? I need to give them back their gifts! So my puny heart can go back to being 3 sizes big Frosty the Snowman: That's the Christmas spirit! You’re getting better day by day! Now all the Who's will go and have a Happy Holiday! The Grinch: Sorry everyone for my rudeness, now my naughtiness can cease But now it's time for dinner, where I will carve this roast beast WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CARTOONS! Who Won? The Grinch Frosty the Snowman Category:Blog posts